Real Today
by Skelli W
Summary: This one I'll be doing requests for the chapters. This is the KH characters in our world and real kind of stuff. Everyday life basically. First 2 chapters, Kairi goes shopping and Roxas sings
1. Kairi's Shopping Spree

Hey guys! It's Acacia! This one I'll be taking requests for putting the KH characters in real world stuff. I'm starting it off with Kairi's Shopping Spree! Enjoy!

"Forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, one-hundred. I have five more hundreds so six-hundred dollars." Kairi was counting her money on her bed, "I think I'm due for a little spree." She wondered who she should take. "Namine? No, she's at the beach. Olette? She's in California. Selphie? Oh yeah, Mexico. Larxene? I'm not even talking to her. Xion? She's with her uncle in Alaska. Guess that leaves the boys. Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Axel, and Riku freak out when ever I try. Roxas has never been on one with me, and the boys always swear to never speak of it."

Kairi picked up her frilly, pink phone and dialed Roxas.

"Hello." Hannah, Roxas' five year old sister picked up the phone.

Kairi giggled, "Hi Hannah! It's Kairi. May I speak to Roxas?" She smiled as Hannah yelled for Roxas.

"Hey Kai. What up?"

"The sky, clouds, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

Roxas chuckled, "What you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today."

"Sure, I got nothing today. So where and when?"

"Southpoint Mall, eleven o'clock sharp."

"Only thirty minutes to eat breakfast, get dressed, and get there? You've got to be joking."

"Just get a snack on the way out. You can get something at the food court."

"Kay, see ya'."

"Bye." Kairi hung up the phone and got everything she needed. She grabbed her keys and jumped into her BMW. It won't hurt getting there early.

She pulled into the parking lot in front of the movie theater. I'm in the mood for a candy apple, good thing the chocolate factory's open. Kairi stepped in the chocolate store, the delicious aroma filled her nose. She walked straight across to the candy apple section and picked out her favorite. "One 'Snowball' apple please. Sliced." The snowball apple has the caramel as the first coat, chocolate as the second, and coconut flakes as the last coat. Kairi payed for the apple and left the little shop. She sat at the fountain eating the apple.

"Couldn't you have at least waited for me to get here before you got something edible?" Roxas said when he got there, which was right when she sat down.

"Well if you want one, they're over there." She said, pointing to the shop. Roxas took the suggestion and came out with a 'Monster' apple. They sat at the fountain eating they're apples.

"So where to first?" he asked as soon as they were done.

Kairi thought for a moment, "Let's start with the first thing we see that looks good. But we are definetly going to Aeropostale, the Bulldog sale should be this week."

"Okay." Roxas said nervously, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Without warning warning Kairi started pulling Roxas towards the indoor part of the mall. But they stopped suddenly they came to Barnes & Nobles.

"I hope they got some new manga." Kairi said, now going into the bookstore. They left after an hour which in that time, Kairi had bought three copies of Tsubasa, a copy of Pretties, and a copy of breaking dawn. Roxas followed Kairi out dazed.

Right in front of the indoor part Kairi led Roxas into a clothing store, and Roxas instantly got a feeling that he was going to suffer a couple seemingly endless fashion shows today. Kairi grabbed multiple things from the rack. While in the dressing room, Kairi made Roxas give his opinion and he didn't know what to think, so he just said fine to all of them.

Inside the mall, Kairi stopped at one of those fancy jewelry stores, the body shop (all the scents made Roxas nauseous), GameStop, and Macy's. When they got to claires, Kairi said, "Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

"Okay." he said, shutting his eyes. Kairi pulled him into the store and left him in a corner while she talked to the saleslady.

"Hi. My friend wants to get his ears pierced. But he's to nervous to ask."

The saleslady looked at Kairi, then glanced at Roxas, "Do you know how he wants the holes?"

"Yep. One on his right, and six on his left."

"Alright. Tell him to go to the chair over there while I get the form."

Kairi went back to Roxas and settled him in the chair. "Hey Roxas, I've got a question to ask ya'."

"What?"

"Which of these do you like?"

Roxas opened his eyes to see a thing of earrings. "I guess the small metallic ones. Why?"

"'Cause I signed you up to get your ears pierced."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, I'm paying for it. Please go along with it."

"Fine." The saleslady came over with the form. She handed it to Roxas and waited while he filled it out.

"Okay, are you ready to get started?" She asked.

"Yeah." She took out a pen and put dots where the holes were gonna be and made sure they were even, then took out a piercing gun.

"Which earrings?"

"The small metallic ones." She setup the gun and had it in Roxas' ear before he knew the earring was there. The rest was the same. Kairi payed for it and they left the fifteenth store today.

Roxas' phone rang before Kairi dragged him into Aeropostale. She let him answer. When he hung up, Roxas said, "Gotta get home for dinner. Later Kai." He left and Kairi shrugged. I can still get to shop. It's not like he's my ride, though it's too bad he didn't get to finish the trip. 


	2. Coffee, Dare, Talent

**Come on people! Review please and give me ideas! Anyway, here's a little musical cafe. I don't own anything!**

**Coffee, Dare, Talent**

"I'm so bored!" Sora declared. Roxas rolled his eyes at the twin. They were at a cafe on music night with Riku, Axel, and Tidus. The others ignored the complaint and put in their orders.

"Coming right up!" said the lady behind the counter. The boys waited for their coffees at the counter.

When she came back, "U-um, w-would y-you like to on a d-date with m-me?" Tidus asked.

She smiled, "How about Saturday night, and Tidus, my name's Yuna."

As they left the counter, Riku whispered to Tidus, "Go getem' tiga'."

At the table, Sora grinned. Roxas immediately got a chill that Sora's victim was gonna be him. "Hey, anybody have a camera?"

"I have one on my phone." Axel offered. Sora took it.

"Hey, Roxas, I dare you to get on stage and sing and play guitar. Make sure it's a love song and you make it up off the top of your head."

"Why?"

"Extra humility."

Everyone at the table started laughing, that is, except for Roxas. The thing was he was actually gifted in playing guitar and a couple other instruments, but he hasn't sang since a kindergarten performance, one of his most haunting nightmares today as a fifteen year-old, star lacrosse player.

"Who would like to take the mike next?" the DJ asked the crowd.

"That would be you." Sora whispered. Roxas stood up and walked to the stage.

"Alright! We have a volunteer!" The DJ handed Roxas the mike. He picked up the guitar and started playing.

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed _

_T__hen I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah _

_You might need time to think it over _

_But im just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance I will never make you cry _

_c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you _

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

Roxas finished the song, stunned by the fact that he sounded just amazing. Sora and the others were at the table, gawking. As he headed back to the table, a blond girl in a white dress giggled.

"Dude, how come you didn't tell us that you were gonna be that good!" Tidus said.

"Maybe 'cause I didn't know."

**For those of you who don't know that song, it's called Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, who plays Roxas here in the USA.**


	3. Chicken Out

**Seriously. I. Need. Prompts. For. This.**

** Chicken Out**

Sora rubbed his eyes sleepily as he opened the door. In front of him stood his little sister, Alexis. "Hey sis." She stomped in. "What's biting you?"

"You locked me out. Again!"

"Ever heard of getting your own key?"

She turned around and screamed, and hid behind the couch, then screamed, "SPIDER!" and ran up to her room. The whole time, Sora was laughing, then went into a coughing fit.

_Why did she scream in the first place?_ Sora walked to a mirror. "Oh, chicken pox. Oh well." He plopped down onto the couch, turning the TV on.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to open the door. "Hey Riku. Hey Kairi."

Kairi's eyes narrowed and Riku rolled his eyes. They both pushed past him. Kairi going towards the kitchen, Riku grabbing his collar and pulling him up to his room. "Hey! What the hec!"

"You're sick." Riku said, not even looking at him.

While he dragged him past Alexis's room, Sora saw her giggiling at him with the phone in her hands. _Twerp._

Riku threw Sora onto his bed and pinned him down. "Give it to me." He said. His face getting uncomfortably close to Sora's. Sora squirmed under his grip.

"Give you what?"

"The chicken pox! What else!" His face got closer. "Breath on me. Right into my mouth."

"Hell no!" He used this as a chance to hold Sora's mouth open. Sora's legs started kicking the air.

"Listen to me Sora! Just breath into me or I'll have to do something we both won't like." Sora just squirmed more. When Riku saw he wasn't gonna give in, he moved his face closer, and closer. Sora's eye's widened when he realized what Riku was going to do.

He pushed up, catching Riku by surprise. He rushed out before Riku could figure out what had just happened. He ran past Kairi in the hallway, causing her to almost spill some medicine and drop a thermometer. Down the stairs and out the door. Sora looked around his surroundings. His sights came to a tree in the park across the street.

He ran between Roxas and one of his many little siblings, almost knocking the pizza boxes out of their hands. Riku and Kairi just getting out the door. Roxas ran to the tree and looked up to see Sora sitting on a well hidden branch (when you're not looking up into it).

"Man! You went up that tree so fast I thought you were a scared squirrel!"

"Don't tell Riku and Kairi."

"What ya mean?"

"I'm hiding from them."

"One, Why? And two, you're sick. You should be in bed."

"Kairi's trying to give me the worst kind of medicine you could get, and Riku tried to-" his little brother came into view.

"Tried to what?"

"Something that I cannot say in front of Ian."

"I'm Ben! Ian's at home." Ben yelled up at me. Roxas's eyes widened, figuring out what happened.

Riku and Kairi arrived under the tree. Sora started climbing to the branches that Riku couldn't get to. As for Kairi, she was a good climber, but was wearing a skirt. They looked to Roxas. "Uh-uh. I'm not getting involved in this." Kairi and Riku each pulled out ten dollars. "Okay." He started climbing.

The next thing Sora knew was that he woke up in his bed with a horrible taste in his mouth with pizza on the bedside table.

**Reviews please!**


	4. Skateboarding and my Cousin

**Skateboarding and my Cousin**

**-Wednesday**

"Roxas, sweetie." Mom said. _Really? I've been babysitting the twins (Ian and Ben), along with Hannah, Jenne, Ken, and Alex for the last week. Can't I take a break and hang at the skate park for once?_

"Yes." I replied, trying to hide my annoyance, which was a total fail. She frowned.

The smile returned and she used that sickly sweet voice she loves to use, "Honey, your uncle DiZ and aunt Ria are going to be out of town for the weekend, and I was thinking you should call Thomas and see if he would like to stay the weekend while they're out."

_Looks like the skate park is postponed._ "Problem. What's his cell number? And does he even have a cell?"

She sighed, "Yes he does, the number is five-four-zero-seven-six-nine-three. You know the area code." She left. I leaned against the counter and dialed.

DiZ is my mom's older brother, and Thomas, DiZ's only child, who's thirteen. Which, if you're wondering, is two years younger than me.

Thomas picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Rox."

"Oh, hey."

"Heard you're parents are going out of town. Wanna stay here while they're gone?"

"Thank you! If I hear that fat opera lady hit another high note my head will explode!" _Well DiZ and Ria do love opera._

"Alright, see you this weekend"

"Bye." I hung up when mom came in.

-**Saturday**

"So what you playing?" I asked.

He looked up, "Oh sorry, I was playing Sonic Rush." _A thirteen year old playing an E game. I thought he was gonna say something that was atleast E+._ "Could you show me how to skateboard?"

"Sure." _Skate park here I come. Oh yeah, I only have one board._ "We're going to have to share my board since I only have one."

Xx

"Ow!" The board went out from unerneath Thomas again. "I think I need another tutorial."

"Okay." I stepped on the board to show him, "The board's goin' out from under you before you can get that other foot on because you're getting on from the back. You gotta get on from the side and put your front foot first."

"Alright. Got it."

Xx

Thomas made pretty good progress. We ended up at the park all day.

"You both are late! Late, late, late." Mom was having a fit.

**Well hope you liked this short story. Honestly, while I was writing this chapter I thought of a story from this and the previous chapters about Roxas and Sora. I would put it in here, but some of the stuff would be T rated. I think I'll call it "Complications". Anyway, thank you coolboi12 for suggesting this chapter and thank you to Brixujel and Hiddensecret564 for reviewing. Feel free to review!**


End file.
